The rich And The snotty
by sessyXkagome
Summary: kagomes mom gets rich and sends kagome off to a good collage but what about the meanist gang in town?? Will sess leave the team? Will he fall in love ? *Chapter 2 up* (sess/kag)
1. Default Chapter

Sorry this is only my second time doing this. So yes I know my spelling will suck probably. But hey!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
Chapter 1- The New girl Rating- PG13  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it she was going to "Shikion no tama" high school one of the best schools in the world and all because of her mom getting to become the head of the company. Now kagome was rich not that kagome would abuse her privileges she thought. Yes reporters came in and interviewed her mom and her. So how does it feel to be the 3rd richest teenager on earth one of the reporters asked?  
  
I don't want to brag kagome stated but its awesome she said. Soon kagome was in her room packing to move to Shikion no tama high school also her mom bought her so many new clothes, shoes and she even bought a big screen TV for the dorm.  
  
Her mom told that kagome could choose her dorm partner when she made friends with someone but for now it was all hers. Kagome kept telling her mom she would be okay. For god sakes mom you bought a privet jet for us how can we not be okay kagome asked with a laugh. Oh also kagome there will be 2 limo's by the dorm there yours she stated. Mom you'r spoiling me too much kagome wined.  
  
Finally they arrived at the school by the limo luckily kagome told herself to get up early because she didn't want people to know she was THE Kagome Higurashi. As she walked into school she was annoyed to find she had to spend 2 more hours in this school before it started. She walked through the whole school to make sure she knew were her classes were spending around an hour. Now she thought only one more hour and I can start class and be free from boredom. She just hoped that know one would know she was Kagome Higurashi. But then she smirked as if she thought everyone at this school watches TV so of course they would know who she was but hey she though she could pray couldn't she?  
  
She then found a gym they had arrows and everything. So she grabbed and arrow and started shooting. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her as she kept getting bull's eye. The boy was surprised to say the least if only they had her last year on the team they would have won. Now all he needed to see was her face to see if he knew her before. Oh Frick kagome screamed she couldn't believe it she only had 5 minutes to get to class. So she started running. The boy was confused why she ran off that was until he himself looked at the time and cursed under his breath. Crap kagome thought though her mind she only had 1 more minute. She was knew she didn't want to be late. 50 seconds - still running 40 seconds- turning a corner 30 seconds - class just up ahead 20 seconds- running 10 seconds - opening the door 5 seconds - runs in 2 seconds- Looks at the teacher and bows  
  
RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG went the bell  
  
One of the boys with silver hair smirked this girl had just made it. Was she new he wondered because he couldn't see her face. Im so sorry kagome said. The teacher looked at her and rubbed his eyes was he seeing things or was he gonna have another rich teenager in his class. My names kagome was interrupted by her teacher.  
  
I know you'r name child its Kagome Higurashi everyone gasped including the guy that was smirking at her. So now I have the 1st 2nd and 3rd richest teenagers in my class the teacher told her. Please sit by Sesshoumaru and Inu yasha. Sango will lead you to all you'r classes. Okay kagome thought. Even though she knew were all the classes were she would like to meet someone right now that may be able to be her friend.  
  
Alright kagome said with a smile. Where do I sit again she asked as the young teacher pointed to two guys that had golden yellow eyes and silky white hair. Just ignore then if they give you a hard time the teacher whispered in her ear so the guys wouldn't hear. If you'r looking for a challenge just try to get Sesshoumaru to walk by you and talk to you. Now one has been able to do that accept  
  
From his friends from his gang by the way inu yasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers and never talk to one of them about the other. So kagome sat down and listened to the teachers talk. Soon after she met the person that would be showing her around they became good friends she found out that he new friend named Sango got here because of a scholarship. She wasn't really rich so kagome asked if she would like to be her dorm partner and they both decided it would be fun to be together.  
  
At first Sango couldn't believe she was talking to Kagome Higurashi but then they found out they had a lot in common. They soon became good friends. Soon at Lunch sango introduced her new friend. Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is my boyfriend Miroku she said. Miroku's jaw about fell to the ground he was actually speaking to the Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Kagome soon made more friends like Miroku, Shippou, Rin and more. After school was done she invited them to go to dinner all together. Her treat for them being her friends now no one disagreed so she took it as a yes. Soon they got to a very fancy restaurant and she told them to order anything they wanted. It was then kagome and the gang found some people walk in two of the people kagome knew but the rest were new to her.  
  
Who are they kagome asked silently. It's the blue gang sango answered kagome. On the left is kouga, and naraku , on the right is Sesshoumaru and inu yasha there brothers Miroku added. I've heard kagome answered. Inu's a big bully Shippou screamed on purpose. I like Sesshoumaru Rin added rather loudly. You guys be quite kagome said whispering as she tried to shut rin and shippou up she spilled her wine on the Table cloth and swore rather loudly on accident.  
  
This made Sesshoumaru, kouga, naraku and inu to look up at them and blushed. Just then a waiter came. She got kagome a new cup of wine. It was then kouga whistled at the girl and she blushed. Playboy sango screamed at him. It was then it hit kagome. Sango kept telling her about how there was this playboy that cheated on her. Kagome turned around with fire in her eyes (which made Sesshoumaru almost smile *almost*) Kagome turned around and punched kouga so hard that he fell on the floor and a bloody nose started. All kagome could do was smirk and say don't toy with people's hearts. Kouga got up and stared at her.  
  
You may be tough babe but im rich. At this Sesshoumaru chuckled. This made everyone turn to him. Hey bro what's wrong inu asked. Why are you smiling you never smile inu asked. This girl kouga her name is Kagome Higurashi. He said and smiled once again. So in fact she is tough and rich and popular oh and did I forget how sexy you looked wall shooting those bows he said.  
  
This made everyone in the restaurant take was it true had the gang leader really fallen in love? All of his friends stared at him wide eyed. Anger was seen in her eyes (kagome's) You basterd did you spy on me she asked almost growling if she could. Why yes you could call it that Sesshoumaru smirked. There's no law on it he reminded her maybe you should make one if you don't want people staring at you he asked once again smirking.  
  
You'r mocking me now kagome asked not believing this. You'r richer than me and you'r mocking me now she asked furious. I can't believe what a jerk you are you think you'r all high and might kagome growled. Her friends couldn't believe this she was standing up for herself and doing a good job too they thought. You are such a basterd kagome whispered. I care why Sesshoumaru asked he was having fun irritation this girl.  
  
But he felt something as she looking him right into his eye's he felt his heart start beating faster and faster. I can't believe they let slick assholes like you go to high school she stated coldly. Wonders what money can do for you is it not Sesshoumaru asked with a little bit of a laugh. Sango knew they would start fighting so she interrupted kagome and asked so kagome what's our dorm number? Oh its like A 1567 she answered. With this sango turned pale.  
  
That was not the best thing to do sango she told herself. Oh great Sesshoumaru moaned rather loudly. What's you'r problem kagome asked? You'r room is right by myn he moaned again. This time kagome joined him in moaning. I swear someone hates me up there she talked in her normal voice. After she paid for the food and drove everyone home she and sango went back to there dorm. Sango gasped at the apartment that kagome was letting her stay in. OH MY GOD kagome sango screamed.  
  
You are soooo cool. You think so kagome asked shrugging her shoulders. We better get to sleep though kagome stated besides Im supper tiered. Soon after kagome unpacked her stuff and changed sleep claimed her. But when she woke up she found sango looking for a midnight snack. You hungry kagome asked startling sango abit. Don't worry sango everything in here belongs to you too you can use it anyway. So don't worry okay kagome told Sango.  
  
You are soooo nice kagome sango reminded her again! Oh by the way a dance is coming up are you gonna go? I can't I don't have nothing to wear Sango stated. Oh don't worry kagome said well go shopping tomorrow okay? You promise sango asked with sparkling eyes. Ya I promise but please I need my beauty sleep so please go to bed okay? Okay  
  
Sango said smiling as she ran off to her room. Kagome walked into her room trip over something and then kept moving until she reached her bed. She smiled and then once again fell asleep. After kagome opened her eyes and screamed oh my god it 11:25 am Holy shit I woke up late.  
  
Since sesshoumaru's room was right next to hers he smirked as he heard her curse. You just got up god do you always sleep in so late Sesshoumaru said though the wall. Kagome knew that voice from anywhere. Oh stop being a pain in the ass kagome stated simply and smirked as she got dressed. She got some cereal to eat super quick so she could find sango really soon. I was then the door burst opened and sango looked up to see kagome eating oh you'r awake finally sango stated.  
  
Wait that means. All you could hear from the dorm was the word SHOPPING!!! Sango put you'r voice down everyone's probably thinking you'r crazy or something. But sango wouldn't stop after around 6 hours of shopping kagome put the 12 big bags she was caring and put them in the limo as well as sango's 14 bags. Well now she learned another thing of her best friend. SHE'S A SHOP-AHOLIC!!!! 


	2. Kikyou's big party!

Sorry this is only my second time doing this. So yes I know my spelling will suck probably. But hey!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOW OWN INU YASHA , I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA ALRIGHT??!!  
  
Chapter 1- The New girl Rating- PG13  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Wait that means. All you could hear from the dorm was the word SHOPPING!!! Sango put you'r voice down everyone's probably thinking you'r crazy or something. But sango wouldn't stop after around 6 hours of shopping kagome put the 12 big bags she was caring and put them in the limo as well as sango's 14 bags. Well now she learned another thing of her best friend. SHE'S A SHOP-AHOLIC!!!!  
I can't believe we have 26 bags of stuff sango kagome sighed! Well look at the bright side we won't be shopping any time soon right kagome sango said with a smile. Beside you wanted to go to Kikyou's party didn't you? Whose Kikyou kagome asked? Oh she's Inu yasha's girl but most people think she's like a miko (priestess) because she uses the bow very well she never misses but most of all she's rich and spoiled.  
  
You'r richer than her sango said but like hell she's spoiled she uses her money for looks and guys you just used it for good uses. So someone can tame inu yasha kagome asked with a little laugh. Just then a knock came on the door. As sango opened the door she found Miroku. Oh hi honey were just talking about the party sango said you are coming aren't you? Yes dear Miroku said.  
  
Oh kagome who are you going with sango and Miroku said in unison. Gulp this is what I've been tying to tell you. I DON'T HAVE A DAMN DATE! Well that shouldn't be too hard come on kagome there's bound to be someone that really like's you. Yea Miroku added how bout Sesshoumaru? No way kagome said lets not! Yea what are you thinking Miroku Sesshoumaru can be such a Kisama (bastard) sometimes.  
  
Well he did say that kagome was sexy didn't he Miroku asked. HE WAS JUST TEASING ME KAGOME SHOUTED!!! Gomen nasai (sorry) Miroku added quickly. He just wants me to fall over and obey him because he's the richest person on earth! Or he wants me to join that frickin fan club. I am not gonna obey someone that's spoiled like him I would rather have that kouga guy as my date kagome screamed then shutting her mouth.  
  
Ahh so kouga's you'r type kagome huh? With that sango ran out of the room knocked on sesshoumaru's door and sure enough there was his gang. Sango bowed to kouga and said this "kouga if you don't mind kagome was wondering if you would take her to the dance today she's too shy to say it though" With this kouga was taken aback a little. Sure he had liked her because she got spunk and was cute but this?  
  
It was then Sesshoumaru interrupted it seems that she doesn't want to go with him she was just using him as an example! With that kagome ran into there room and was about to hit sango but saw everyone was staring at her beside sango. Nice top kouga added kagome looked at herself she was wearing a black tank top with a fox on it and it said foxy on the bottom and she was wearing a short skirt. What well looked at sango she's wearing the same thing. Yea but ya have a better body than her kouga said with a wink.  
  
Oh shut up will ya kagome screamed. Then she noticed inu yasha and Sesshoumaru staring at her. What she asked them? Nothing inu yasha said quietly but Sesshoumaru just kept staring sure he wanted to make sure she fell in love with him but she was causing him to blush what power did this girl have over him. It was then something came out of sesshoumaru's mouth that no one expected not even him self! At this kagome stared at him not believing this. What did you say kagome asked making sure she heard right. Umm will you go to the party with me this time kagome looked him in the eyes to make sure he wasn't joking around with her  
  
To her surprise he wasn't. Sure she answered but couldn't believe it. Kagome was sure she heard a growl from kouga. With this kagome ran out of there room and into her own. She dropped all the dresses on the floor to find one that fit there was one that stood out perfecty.  
  
Yes kagome said this one would have to do. 


End file.
